First Kiss
by Lindsey1
Summary: Yaoi. Kurama/Hiei. Takes directly after Hiei is defeated by Yusuke. Hiei's calling the kitsune a traitor, but then has a change of heart.


Title : First Kiss  
  
Author : Lindsey Yawn  
  
Rating :PG-13  
  
Pairing : KxH/HxK  
  
Comments : This was my first YYH story. (And I just started writing YYH a few weeks ago!) Focusing on Hiei and Kurama of course. (I love those two!) At the time I wrote this, I had only seen up to the episode where Hiei has the Shadow Sword and is about to stab Yusuke, but Kurama steps in front of him and the sword goes through him instead. This picks up from the end of that episode. Kurama leaves the warehouse they were in, and while he is walking away, he meets up with Hiei, which is very unexpected for him. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
First Kiss  
  
The sky was considerably darker when Kurama took his leave from Yusuke and the others. His wound still hurt, but he figured he could manage. Thinking back, he supposed he could have asked the blue haired girl to heal his wound for him, but she was exhausted already, and he wasn't about to deplete any more of her energy because of a minor hole in his stomach. It would heal soon enough.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the black haired demon who had caused the wound. Well, no. He couldn't really say it was completely Hiei's fault. It was partially his own fault. He had a choice. He could have let Yusuke die, but that wouldn't have been the right thing to do. The only reason why he was still alive was because of Yusuke; Kurama felt he had to do something to repay him. So, he took the blow that would have killed Yusuke, much to Hiei's surprise.  
  
/Back to Hiei again.../ Kurama was beginning to get exasperated with himself. All of his thoughts kept returning to Hiei. Why he was thinking about Hiei, he didn't know. Neither did he know where he was heading as he walked along, one hand pressed to his wound. Prehaps he was simply going crazy from the loss of blood.  
  
A scent riding on the wind captured his attention, and caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He could have sworn the hair on the back of his neck stood up. /Hiei's here...Where did he come from? When did he wake up?/ "Come out, Hiei. I can smell you. There's no use in hiding." Kurama kept his voice low and even.  
  
The shorter demon stepped out from the shadows, glaring at Kurama with blood-red eyes, his Jagan eye now cleverly hidden beneath a plain white cloth. "Who said I was hiding?" He countered in a deeper voice. He placed both hands on his hips and continued to glare at the taller youko.  
  
Neither Kurama nor Hiei was in the mood nor shape to fight, and Kurama really didn't feel like arguing. "When did you leave?"  
  
"Before you." Hiei snorted.  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei, but kept his own mouth shut. Hiei did not have any open wounds, though Kurama was sure the fire demon was hurting from the blast from Yusuke's Spirit Gun. However, if they were to get in a fight, Hiei would win, hands down.  
  
Hiei decided to cut straight to the central problem. "Why did you step in front of that human?"  
  
"I owed him my life. He wanted the Forlorn Hope to take his own life so I could live and be with my..." Here, Kurama paused briefly. "...mother."  
  
Hiei snorted, and the snort turned into a cruel laugh. "Always the weak one, aren't you, Kurama? You let your emotions control you."  
  
"No." Kurama replied, voice low and even. "I do the right thing. What you did wasn't right. I owed the boy my life. I did the right thing."  
  
"I could have killed you." This was spoken softer, and an emotion that Kurama couldn't decipher rung in the words.  
  
"It takes more than that to kill me, Hiei."  
  
"You betrayed me."  
  
"I did not betray you!" For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Kurama raised his voice. "I've told you already! I did what was right! You would have done it for me if I were in the same situation, wouldn't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama could feel the tension between himself and the fire demon hanging in the air; thick like smog, and Kurama wondered briefly if he would choke on it before sighing in defeat. "Nevermind. Forget I said that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Like I said, forget it." Kurama's eyes left Hiei's, and he suddenly became very interested in the grass below his feet.  
  
Hiei stepped closer to him, and Kurama tensed up. "Kurama, look at me." This was spoken very seriously; gently, but also demanding attention. It was somewhat of a turnaround for Hiei.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Kurama's emerald gaze lifted to lock on Hiei's. "What?"  
  
"Yes, I would have done the same for you." The look in Hiei's eyes was sincere, and caused Kurama great confusion. Why was Hiei suddenly being so kind?  
  
Kurama studied Hiei's eyes for a moment before the tension finally seeped out of his body, and the tension that surrounded them earlier suddenly dissipated, leaving the two staring at one another, both equally confused.  
  
"How is it?" Hiei motioned Kurama's wound, whose bleeding had lessened greatly.  
  
"It's okay. It should be completely healed by morning." Now that it was clear Hiei had no intention to fight Kurama, Kurama allowed his tiredness to sink in, and he plopped down in the grass, heaving a long sigh. Hiei plopped down right beside him, and they sat there for a small eternity in silence, each one wrapped in his own thoughts.  
  
Hiei was the first to break the silence. "I apologize..." He said slowly, softly, almost as if the words were forced.  
  
"Koenma isn't going to be satisfied with just an apology. You won't get off on good behavior like I did; you're going to receive punishment."  
  
"I know that, but do *you* accept my apology?"  
  
Kurama tilted his head so that he was again staring into those blood-red eyes. "Why are you being so sincere now, Hiei? After stabbing a hole through me and calling me a traitor? This isn't like you at all."  
  
"I didn't mean to stab you, I meant to stab the human. And at the time, I thought you were a traitor. As for this not being like me, I have many sides, Fox."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "Fox? You never called me that before."  
  
"Think of it as a nickname."  
  
"Since when are we on nickname terms, Hiei?"  
  
One corner of the fire demon's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Since now."  
  
"But why? I don't understand."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Neither do I. But, there is something I do know."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I've been...attracted...to you ever since I met you."  
  
This statement caught Kurama completely off-guard. "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not lying, Fox."  
  
Kurama turned abruptly, grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt, and shook him roughly. "Don't play with me, Hiei." There was an edge to his voice; a mix between anger and...pain?  
  
"I'm not playing." Hiei grasped Kurama's hands and held them tightly. "Now stop it. You'll only make your wound worse."  
  
Kurama sighed in defeat, moving to pull his hands away, but Hiei only grasped them tighter. "Why are you telling me this, Hiei? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I couldn't. I have a hard enough time expressing emotions. You know that."  
  
At this, Kurama couldn't surpress a chuckle. "Yeah. Your answer to everything is 'Hn.'"  
  
Hiei made an attempt at a snort, but it came out as laughter, and soon both of them were laughing.  
  
They grew serious again as Hiei lightly touched Kurama's crimson hair. "You've always been the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He rubbed a handful of the hair across his cheek, placing it under his nose and inhaling deeply.  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this now, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, staring in wonder at the gentleness the fire demon was now showing.  
  
"Because I don't know when I will see you again. You never know how long Koenma will punish me. So, why not take advantage of this perfect opportunity?" He rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, sighing contentedly.  
  
"What'll happen when you come back? You'll be back to your normal 'hn' this and 'hn' that self?"  
  
Hiei raised his head, and smiled, laughter dancing in his eyes. I probably will, Fox. But, right now..." He trailed off as he closed the gap between them, tentatively bringing his lips to rest against Kurama's.  
  
Kurama was entirely unresponsive at first; too shocked to do anything. /This can't be real. Hiei is kissing me. This has got to be some screwed up dream.../ But, it was nice, the feel of Hiei's lips against his, and soon he was enthusiastically joining in, throwing all other cares aside, and just for this one moment not worrying about anything else but the gentle move of Hiei's lips against his own.  
  
Hiei's tongue flicked lightly over Kurama's top lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing Hiei access. Their tongues had a brief war for dominance, and Hiei won, but not by much. A small moan escaped Kurama's mouth, and Hiei responded with a growl, burying his fingers in the fox's crimson hair. Kurama placed his hands on Hiei's back, pulling him closer, and the kiss continued.  
  
They eventually ended up lying on the grass, Hiei half on top of Kurama. Hiei broke away when Kurama began tugging at the waistband of his pants, and trailed little kisses down the fox's jaw to his neck. "We can't do this; not tonight, Fox." Hiei's voice came out in a ragged whisper as he raised his ruby eyes to gaze into Kurama's emerald ones. The fox's eyes were shining with unmasked desire, and the both of them were flushed and breathless.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama asked softly, tracing a finger along Hiei's cheek. "Why? I've waited for this so long, Hiei. You have no idea..."  
  
Hiei turned his head and placed a kiss on Kurama's finger. "Believe me, Fox, when I say I do." He captured the redhead's lips in another kiss, just as long and passionate as the first, and this time, when he broke away, he buried his face in the crook of Kurama's neck. "We can't do this now because of your condition. You have been stabbed in the stomach by the Shadow Sword, and-"  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kurama interrupted.  
  
Hiei grinned. "It might not, Fox, but I don't want to cause you any more pain."  
  
"But, I need you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei raised his head, once again meeting the fox's eyes. "Kurama...listen. There will be another time. I promise. Whenever Koenma gives me whatever punishment I deserve, I will come back, and I will come for you. And then..." He leaned down and nipped at the fox's ear before whispering : "...we can finish what we've started here. I promise you, Fox." He offered Kurama one more smile, and without another word he was gone, flitting away in a displacement of air that left Kurama staring at nothing.  
  
Kurama sighed wearily, finally gathering himself together, and standing. So, Hiei had gone to receive punishment, while the fox was still here, waves of desire for the fire demon still washing over him.  
  
But, Hiei had said there would be a next time...  
  
He had said next time they would finish what they had started here.  
  
It was true that he was still just as confused as he had been, but at the same time, he was bubbling over with happiness.  
  
What was this relationship they had formed tonight?  
  
Oh, well. He'd have plenty of time to figure it out.  
  
Kurama gazed up at the stars, pressing a finger to his kiss-swollen lips. /'Til we meet again, Hiei...I'll be waiting for you.../ 


End file.
